just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2014/Beta Elements
Unused Elements Just Dance DJ *In the E3 trailer, a new mode was revealed called Just Dance DJ. From the trailer, it appeared to be a mode where players could freestyle to songs and switch between songs along the way. After the E3 trailer, it never appeared again and is not in the game for unknown reasons. The mode appeared to be an exclusive mode for some consoles, as the mode did not appear in the E3 trailer for the Wii and Wii U. Dancers *A dancer with a disco ball for a head appears in the game pn numerous occasions, but it does not have a corresponding song. *Two dancers appeared in the E3 trailer for the game and in a video where the staff of Just Dance does the viral craze the "Harlem Shake", but they do not make an appearance in the game. Songs See Filed Dancers for more information *All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey **Icon and avatar exist for this song, and the dancer itself has appeared in various Party Masters and the mashup of Dark Horse in the series *Copacabana by Barry Manilow **Audio footage from SoundCloud (which has since been deleted) was found compiled with other songs from the game. The audio was a cover of the original. **It was eventually brought into the series with Just Dance 2016 with a slightly different cover. *Mandown by Rihanna **Icon exists for this song, and the dancer itself has appeared in the background of the Classic Version of Blurred Lines Choreography *A different choreography for Love Boat was found in the files, but was changed before the release. Avatars *An avatar for Ghostbusters and three avatars for Prince Ali were present, but were not used for unknown reasons. Previous avatars from Just Dance 4 that were colored in were also present, but they were omitted for again, unknown reasons. Other *Alternate routines appeared to have existed differently at one point. Rather than appearing inside the song's individual menu, they would appear on the main menu, as evident by a photo featuring the Extreme Version of Pound The Alarm on the main menu. *Icons for mashups had a different look. The icon would have an image of the dancer in the middle with sillhouettes of dancers in the back. Whether or not it indicated a different setting for the mashups is unknown. *The Party Master had the option for players to "Strike A Pose", like in the Puppet Master mode from the last game, but it was removed before release. JustDanceDJ.PNG|The Just Dance DJ mode UnknownDancer5.PNG|The Disco Ball Dancer in a mashup. UnknownDancer4.PNG|The dancer for "Mandown" in the setting of Blurred Lines UnknownDancers.PNG|The duet dancers seen in the E3 trailer and the Harlem Shake video PrinceAli1stDancerAvatar.png|One of the Prince Ali avatars not seen in the game PrinceAli2ndDancerAvatar.png|One of the Prince Ali avatars not seen in the game PrinceAli4thDancerAvatar.png|One of the Prince Ali avatars not seen in the game Ghostbusters4thDancerAvatar.png|The Ghostbusters avatar not seen in the game BetaPictogramJD2014.png|An example of one of the early pictogram models (This one is from Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)). ManDownBLVGAMEPLAY.png|Man Down Gameplay in Just Dance Now Files JustDance2014PreImage4.png|A mashup icon for supposedly It's You. Despite the Sweat Version appearing on the icon, it does not appear in the actual mashup in the final release. Altered Elements Dancers Outlines *In the Summertime (Green-Pink) *Rock N Roll (Pink-White) *American Girl (Blue/Pink-White) Gloves Other *The avatar for Just Dance had long hair rather than the ponytail she has now. This possibly also indicates that the dancer was going to have long hair instead of a ponytail for the dance. *The dancers for the On Stage Version of Careless Whisper had on different colors for the outfits they wore. The dancer in the middle had a red jacket instead of a gold jacket, and the dancers on the left and right had on dresses that were dark pink instead of light pink. The accesories on the dancers on the left and right were also changed, being gold instead of silver. *The dancer for Danse (Pop version) had a different design for the outfit it was going to wear. The hair was also different, being more of a swoop angled towards the left. The dancer on the left for Timber was going to have blonde hair instead of black hair. Choreography *A move from Flashdance... What A Feeling and Nitro Bot were going to be gold moves according to the pictograms, but were switched back to regular moves at some point in development *On the opposite spectrum, the Classic Version of Pound The Alarm originally had one of the gold moves be a regular move, but it was later made to become one at some point in development. Pictograms *Feel This Moment (Light Blue/Dark Blue) Avatars *As mentioned previously, the avatar for the Classic Version of Just Dance had longer hair * Other *The menu appeared to have bigger icons, and the song's individual menu allowed for eight other choices alongside its Classic Version. *The icon for Pound The Alarm had a different setting in it, and the icon for Candy has the pose zoomed farther away from its final release. *When choosing what side to choose in the World Dance Floor, they had an image of the topic by it. In the final game, it just lists the topic. *The look of the scoring system was altered multiple times during devlopment. An example of one of the altered looks was when the player would get a YEAH! rating on a gold move, which was more subtle, whereas in the final game, it was brighter. BetaGoldMoveFlashdance...WhataFeeling.png|Unused pictogram indicating a gold move for Flashdance... What a Feeling BetaGoldMoveNitroBot.png|Unused pictogram indicating a gold move for Nitro Bot BetaPartyMasterScreen.PNG|Party Master with the Strike a Pose feature JustDance2014PreImage3.png|Bigger Menu Icons, Different Background in Pound The Alarm, Zoomed Out Pose in Candy JustDance2014PreImage2.png|Song's Individual Menu Prior to Final Release WorldDanceFloorPreImage.png|The images associated within topics for the World Dance Floor JustDance2014PreImage.png|A Scoring System Appearance before the final release. Different Elements seen within the Game Category:Unused/Modified Content